Sparkfire
Sparkfire is a glossy, lean, black tom with deep, sparkling, golden eyes.Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 14th, 2011 History :He is born to Flowerpelt of ShadowClan, along with his sisters, Leafkit and Birdkit. :He is a very curious little kit, he is very quiet but is very thoughtful and profound. :He and his sister Birdkit don't get along very well; she is often making fun of him and puts him down about his curiosity. :His best friend is Tatterkit; a young kit born to Yellowpool and Gingerfur. Tatterkit is very adventurous, and Sparkkit often has difficulties keeping him out of trouble. :A few moons later, Sparkkit is still shown to be very inquisitive and calculating. When Solarmist is captured by twolegs, she escapes and returns to camp with a shiny, butterfly neclace. He and Skypaw are fascinated by it, and Sparkkit asks many questions about it's origin. :When Tatterkit and him are made to clean out the warrior's den, they accidentally wake Shadowfeather, the Clan deputy, up. She grows quite angry, having been enjoying her nap. Amelia sees what's going on and comes over. She tells Shadowfeather to not be too hard on them; and Sparkkit apologizes to her for waking her up. They go back to gathering moss, and Amelia offers to help them. :One night Flowerpelt tells him that he and his sisters were going to be apprenticed the next day. Sparkkit is very excited, and wonders who his mentor is going to be. Flowerpelt ensures that he would have a wonderful mentor, and Sparkkit asks her questions about apprenticeship a long time before going to sleep. :The next morning Flowerpelt grooms them, then brings them out into the clearing where the Clan is already gathered. Featherstar gives the three kits their apprentice names, Sparkpaw, Leafpaw, and Birdpaw. Sparkpaw receives Darkfrost as his mentor, and he is very happy at this; as he had always admired Darkfrost greatly. :Sparkpaw becomes very good friends with Skypaw, who seems to have a small crush on him. :Sparkpaw is a very fast learner, and always loves to learn knew things. Darkfrost is very pleased with his apprentice; and soon Sparkpaw becomes very good at hunting and fighting; as well as planning strategies in battle. :He loves to train with Tatterpaw, who had also received his apprentice name. :When Skypaw is given her warrior name, Skycloud, Sparkpaw cheers very loudly for her. :Sparkpaw can't seem to make amends with Birdpaw however, she still acts scornful and contemptuous towards him. He is a bit saddened by this, and tries his best to make friends with her. :Darkfrost later informs him that he will be having his assessment. Sparkpaw is delighted, and runs to tell Skypaw and Tatterpaw. :On the day of the assessment, Tatterpaw, Sparkpaw, Leafpaw, and Birdpaw meet in the woods with their mentors. Featherstar meets them there as well, and gives them their instructions. She dismisses them, and they all start to hunt. :Sparkpaw tries harder than he can ever remembering, determined to earn his warrior name. They all catch plenty of prey, and impresses Featherstar and their mentors. Sparkpaw is very happy with their pride in him, and becomes even happier when they tell them that they would have their ceremonies that night. :During the ceremony Sparkpaw and his sisters receive their warrior names; Sparkpaw becomes Sparkfire, Tatterpaw becomes Tatterfall, and Leafpaw becomes Leaffeather. Flowerpelt is extremely proud of them, and she greets them first at the end of the ceremony. :When Shadowfeather gets kicked out of ShadowClan and runs away, Featherstar names Tatterfall the new deputy of ShadowClan. Sparkfire is ecstatic, and proud of his friend. :Sparkfire is very happy to be in the warriors' den with Skycloud, feeling that perhaps she's more than just a friend. :However, Sparkfire soon learns that his thoughts were just a fantasy; for Skycloud had fallen in love with Nettlestrike, taking him as a mate. Sparkfire is heart-broken, but never tells either of them how he feels for fear of tearing Skycloud's heart in half. :When Frostglade breaks up with Darkstrike to be with Ottersplash, Darkstrike becomes heart-broken and goes slightly insane. Sparkfire comforts him, saying that he understood how he felt. :Heatherpaw is continuously frightened of Darkstrike, and seems to be even frightened of most of her Clanmates. Sparkfire comforts her often, reassuring her that she was safe. :One night while in the warriors' den with Skycloud, she confesses that even though she loves Nettlestrike, she liked him a little bit still. Sparkfire is very surprised by this, and isn't sure how to reply. :He cheers loudly when Heatherpaw receives her warrior name, Heatherdawn. She is very excited as well, and she even seems to have feelings for Sparkfire, although he sees her as more of a little sister. :When he learns that Skycloud is going to have Nettlestrike's kits, he is very happy for the young couple. :A few moons later, Skycloud has two kits, Littlekit and Whisperkit. Sparkfire is at her kitting with Nettlestrike, but doesn't get too close. Skycloud is very happy, but is very tired as well. She asks if Sparkfire an Nettlestrike would name them. Nettlestrike seems a bit uneasy by this, and tells Skycloud that perhaps it should be himself and her that should name their kits. Skycloud is skeptical, but gives in. They name the smaller of the kits Littlekit, and the silver tabby Whisperkit. :Sparkfire is considerably fond of Whisperkit, and visits her often. :Later, Hawkshadow calls him over and asks if he liked Heatherdawn as more than a friend. Sparkfire is slightly surprised, and replies that they were good friends, but he never thought of her as more than just that. Hawkshadow seems a bit relieved by this. :Sparkfire is often worried for his former mentor, Darkfrost. He seems to be isolating himself from the rest of the Clan, and Sparkfire wonders if he's lonesome. He had long suspected some sort of affair going on between him and a SkyClan queen called Flowertail, for he had seen them out of the corner of his eye disappearing together at gatherings, and had once seen Darkfrost leaving the camp at night. But that had only been going on for a very short time, and he didn't think that Darkfrost was seeing her anymore. Why, he didn't know, and he never wanted to question his mentor; let alone tell him that he suspected him. :He asks him if something is wrong one day, but Darkfrost just tells him that he was stressed. Sparkfire knows that there's something he's not telling him, but he doesn't press Darkfrost, and just reassures him that he would always be there if Darkfrost needed him. :That same night, Heatherdawn asks Sparkfire if she should tell Hawkshadow that she didn't share his feelings for her. Sparkfire replies that that would certainly be the right thing to do. Heatherdawn wonders if she should take him as a mate, and learn to love him, because she knew there was no hope for her and the tom she had feelings for. Sparkfire disagrees immediately, saying that it would only hurt her and Hawkshadow later in life. :She asks if he knew who she had feelings for, and he replied that she had never told him, although he did suspect that it was him. He feels slightly happy at this thought, and she tells him that she liked a tom who had a black pelt. He asked if it could be Darkfrost, but he realized that it was him. Heatherdawn shakes her head no, and tells him that this tom had the most amazing golden eyes she had ever seen. Sparkfire is certain now that she is referring to him, and he can't help but smile. :He tells her that he is very flattered, but he wasn't ready for someone to care about him at that time. But he reassures her that he feels rather strongly for her, which surprises him. Heatherdawn understands, and tells him that they could be friends for now, and he could take as much time as he needed. Sparkfire isn't sure how to express his gratitude into words, but thanks her, and touches his muzzle to her cheek. Smiling, she returns to the warriors' den for the night. :The next day he is out in the clearing with Heatherdawn. They both see Spottedpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, and his own apprentice, Alpinepaw, together. Heatherdawn had once told Sparkfire that she thought the two might have feelings for each other, and Sparkfire thinks that she's right. The two apprentices begin nuzzling and purring, and Sparkfire realizes that a stupid mistake they're making by showing affection for each other out in the middle of camp. :He comes between the two, telling them that them being together is wrong. Both grow angry, and Spottedpaw starts to copy whatever Sparkfire says. However, Sparkfire is unfazed however, and merely scolds her, telling her how immature she's being. He notifies the two that he will be speaking to Lionflame about Spottedpaw's irrational and disrespectful behavior, and that if they continue seeing each other in that way, then he would be telling Lionflame that as well. Spottedpaw, furious, returns to the medicine cat's den while Alpinepaw retreats to the forest. :After returning to Heatherdawn, she asks him if he had to be that harsh on them. He tells her that he would have been kinder about it had it not been for Spottedpaw's disrespect. She then tells him that he should probably speak to Alpinepaw about it more, or he might never get through to him. Sparkfire agrees, and follows the gray apprentice out into the forest. :After talking with Alpinepaw for a while, he begins to suspect that he could be a reincarnation of Alpinefrost, a deceased ThunderClan warrior. Alpinepaw talks about having dreams and visions of a young tortoiseshell she-cat, who, when he describes her, Sparkfire thinks to be Mintblaze, the deceased mate of Alpinefrost. :Alpinepaw seems to be a bit weirded out, and Sparkfire reassures him that everything would be alright. :He continues to be close to Heatherdawn, but he soon notices that she is sick. She denies it, but it is clear to him that she has a fever. But no matter how many times he asks her about it, she reassures him that she is fine. Sparkfire worries about her continuously. :Finally, he begins to see that she is recovering, and thanks StarClan that it was nothing but a small cold. :Sparkfire enters camp one day to see Heatherdawn talking to Darkfoot. He is relieved to see that she is looking herself once more, but doesn't want to be impolite by interrupting their conversation, so he sits down to wait. :He greets Heatherdawn affectionately when she bounds over. After talking, Heatherdawn asks if he had seen Cloudwisp earlier that day. Sparkfire thinks about it, and tells her that Cloudwisp was probably out hunting. She looks disappointed, and Sparkfire asks her what the matter is. She confesses to have a slight attraction to Cloudwisp, and this puts Sparkfire in a low mood. After telling him this, Heahterdawn looks away, asking why he would care. Baffled, Sparkfire decides that he needs some time to think. He runs off into the forest, and is unaware that Heatherdawn had followed him. :She meets him at the edge of ShadowClan territory, and he turns around, surprised to see her. They talk about what they are both going through, and Sparkfire's emotions spill out. He tells her he loves her, and always had. Heatherdawn seems to get uncomfortable, and hesitantly tells him that she might be interested in other toms now. Sparkfire's heart slowly starts to break as he realizes that Heatherdawn doesn't love him like she said she did, just like Skycloud. Angry tears streaming down his face he turns away, telling her that he had had his heart broken once, and that twice wouldn't make a difference. He pads away to the stream to think some more. :As he sits alone, he hears noise behind him. Just as he turns around, Heatherdawn trips over something on the ground and falls into the creek. Startled, Sparkfire helps her out. Just as he does, Heatherdawn confesses her true feelings for him, saying that she had always loved him. Sparkfire sees hope, and they talk for a while about all they had been through together. :Finally, Sparkfire turns to her, and asks for her to be his mate. With love glowing in her eyes, she accepts. The two sit together, watching the stars. Sparkfire feels happier than he ever had in his life, and the time gets away from both of them. At around midnight, Heatherdawn realizes how late they had been out, and suggests they go back to camp. Sparkfire agrees, and both return to the camp. Trivia Note: These trivia facts were revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character. *As a kit and apprentice, Sparkfire had an unusually spiky furred pelt which his mother was constantly trying to smooth down (to know avail). He got this trait from his father, but as he grew retained his mother's more sleek coat. Images Real Life Image Fan Art Asdfghjk.png|Sparkfire and Heatherpaw, by Bracken- Family Members Mate: :HeatherdawnRevealed on the IRC, February 6th, 2011 - Living Mother: :FlowerpeltRevealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 14th, 2011 - Living Sisters: :LeaffeatherRevealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 14th, 2011 - Living :BirdpawRevealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 14th, 2011 - Living Family Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Warrior Category:To Be Deleted